Round Two In The Morning
by MaybeMalfoy
Summary: One-Shot to a story I want to start. R&R! DM/OC It all started in school. Of course, it had progressed from there. It went from knowing that there was nothing between them, just two unfortunate study partners who didn't know each other, to something more. They watched each other date and frolic with other people, knowing and wishing it should be them. He finally snapped.


It all started in school.

Of course, it had progressed from there. It went from knowing that there was nothing between them, just two unfortunate study partners who didn't know each other, to something more.

They watched each other date and frolic with other people, knowing and wishing it should be them. He finally snapped on a Tuesday, the 3rd of January.

He was watching her with the boy called Alec, and his arms went around her as he helped her complete the spell. He watched the lust-filled blush fill her cheeks, and suddenly his resolve snapped.

Draco picked up his bag, and walked over to her. Chloe looked up expectantly, innocently. He felt himself twitch, wanting her to look up at him like that in a different setting. "McGonagall wants to see us right now."

She rolled her eyes, and Draco watched with fury as Alec's hand brushed her ass. "It can't be right now, I'm busy."

"Yes, now," he said, annoyed. He grabbed her hand and hauled her up, dragging her through the corridors, all the time with her yelling at him, her anger finally snapping.

"What? So you can ignore me for weeks and when I finally start to show some interest in someone else you finally glance at me and want more? Is that it? Because if that is, then rest assured, I will never, ever—oh."

Draco pushed her against a wall and kissed her with everything her had, ever fiber of his being. "I am so, so sorry." He kisses her again, and this time she responded with more force. "I was so wrong to leave you out like that. I want you so badly, not just for sex. I want you to love me like I love you now. I miss how you feel when you hug me, how you look at me. I want to feel you wrapped in my arms every morning, to see that you're mine and to know that no one will take you from me ever again. I want you to kiss me like I wanted to kiss you these past few weeks. I want to earn your love again," he finished, and she responded.

Grabbing the back of his neck, Chloe kissed him again. He moaned into her mouth when she nibbled on his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He gladly obliged and she fought for dominance, clearly losing to his experience. He smiled when he felt her give up control, just enjoying the kiss now.

Feeling her heat up against him, Draco grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist, and she moaned again. Running her hands around the hem of his now un-tucked shirt, Draco shivered. Pleased with his reaction, she moved her hands up and down, before Draco pulled away; leaving her throbbing and confused.

"My room; now." He said before grabbing her hand and racing to the Slytherins common room. He heard her giggle and his heart sped up more; he never had gotten into his bedroom quicker.

She looked around; they were all alone. The rest of the students were in the Great Hall. Chloe thanked her stroke of luck and grabbed Draco as he was shrugging off his jacket.

He turned around happily and engaged her in another panty-dropping kiss. Running his hands up and down her back was causing her to shiver, and he was having trouble concentrating as he felt her skilled fingers undo the buttons on his shirt. Reaching down, Draco cupped her firm ass causing her to moan out loud now, and push him back down onto the bed. He looked up at her, and she saw his eyes were just as clouded with lust as his.

Draco took off his shirt, showing her his toned chest. He saw her breath speed up, and he got onto his knees like her, and slowly undid the buttons on her shirt now, kissing her collar bone along with it. Chloe threw her head back, enjoying the sensation of being treated like this. Her shirt and skirt were soon discarded with the rest of the outer wear.

Draco's eyes raked over her bra and panty covered body and Chloe felt her body heating up by just his gaze. She had never had someone look at her like that, and she suddenly felt self conscious about her body. Quickly trying to hide her body, Draco jumped up and stopped her.

"Chlo, you don't have any reason to feel nervous; I promise. To me you're a goddess and you look like a million Galleons, no matter what you wear. If you're uncomfortable, we don't have to do this."

Looking up at him from under her lashes, Chloe could feel her was telling the truth. Gently leading her back to the bed after she kissed him once more, Draco laid her onto the bed and smiled at her before leaning down to kiss her once more.

Chloe moaned as her hands started to roam down to the hem of his boxers and she could feel his skin rippling under her touch. Draco's mouth soon moved to her neck again, and before she could slip off his boxers, she felt his hand snake under her back and pop her bra off.

Looking up at him, Chloe peeled off her bra and threw it to the side watching Draco the whole time and laughing softly at his reaction. His eyes darkened and he visibly swallowed. Leaning down, he softly caressed her right breast and played with her nipple. Chloe groaned breathlessly. Taking the leap and hoping she liked it, Draco scooped one of the firm tits up into his mouth, sucking gently.

Chloe gasped and arched her back, filling his mouth even more. Draco mover one of his hands to her left breast and gave it equal attention, leaving her dripping and him rock hard. After popping it out of his mouth, he moved down and licked the skin above her panties, causing her thighs to squeeze together.

Chuckling at her reaction, Draco pulled off her panties and threw them to the side as well. Chloe gripped at the green sheets as he licked her pussy from the bottom up, burying his tongue inside her. She moaned and thrashed as his nose brushed up against her clit, and he was gently rubbing her hips, soothing and turning her on even more.

Draco lapped at her sex, feeling her come closer and closer to the edge. Deciding to tease her, he felt her come to the very edge, and he pulled away. Gasping for air, Chloe sat up.

"Why the hell did you stop?!"

Draco smiled at her and kissed her again, letting her taste her own juices. She smiled and kissed him back, opening her mouth and letting him control her. Feeling him prick at the inside of her thigh, she decided to tease him now.

Pushing him back against the pillows, Chloe slipped off Draco's boxers, seeing his manhood for the first time. Draco studied her reaction carefully, before pushing himself back against the pillows when her warm mouth suddenly surrounded him.

Chloe was enjoying the moans and near screams as she sucked on Draco's cock. His hands immediately tangled themselves into her hair, and guided her to go faster. Because Draco's cock was so big, she couldn't get to the very base, so she let her hands take care of that.

Pumping her hand around the base, she let her other hand caress and fondle his balls, leaving him breathless and gasping for air. She smirked. Let him see who can be a tease.

Feeling him tighten up in her mouth, Chloe knew he was close, and he wanted to cum badly. She felt his balls begin to quiver so Chloe let him fall with a pop out of her mouth.

She sat up to see Draco glaring daggers and her, and she just smiled. The glare slowly turned into a smirk as he saw her squirm under his gaze. Flipping them so she was under him, Draco positioned himself at her entrance and slowly slid into her tight pussy.

Moaning as loud as she possibly could, Chloe reveled in the feeling of her and Draco joined together, and she looked up at him. He was holding back, she could see that. Deciding they had both waited long enough, Chloe started to rock her hips until Draco came back to reality and he started thrusting faster into her.

Their bodies started to sweat and heat up even more if possible. Chloe was begging for Draco to go faster, and he was enjoying watching her writhe under him until she flipped them again.

Chloe was so wet and pleasure filled that she needed to cum, or else she would explode. She flipped them both so that she was riding Draco cowgirl style, and he threw his head back.

Gripping his hips with her legs, Chloe bounced as fast as her could as Draco's hands roamed her body. Looking down at him, she could see him staring at her bouncing breasts so she pushed them together.

Draco started to tighten up inside her, and she coiled around him. Draco's hands came up to her hips and he helped her go faster, and she enjoyed every second of it.

Crying out, Chloe exploded on Draco, her mind suddenly haze filled and pulsing. Draco moaned and felt his own release inside her. His mind went blank and he wrapped his arms around Chloe, finally content.

"Draco?" she asked.

"Hmm, yes love?"

"I had fun."

He chuckled, "Me, too."

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too Chloe."

Feeling her sigh, she said one last thing that had Draco falling asleep with smile on his face.

"Round 2 in the morning."


End file.
